


Connect the dots

by TurtleConstellation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sakuatsufluffweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleConstellation/pseuds/TurtleConstellation
Summary: Sakuatsu Fluff week 2021 - Day 2: Soulmates"It is common knowledge that the secret to find your soulmate is written somewhere on your skin. Some people get a set of detailed instructions tattooed on their fingers, others have a tiny map carefully drawn on the back of their hands, or maybe an accurate group of coordinates and a date.But it’s not always that easy. Not everyone is so lucky".
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Connect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a silly threadfic on my twitter (@ialegriarts). It's very short, but I kind of liked the vibe of it, so I decided to give it a little bit of format and post it here! Hope you like it!

It is common knowledge that the secret to find your soulmate is written somewhere on your skin. Some people get a set of detailed instructions tattooed on their fingers, others have a tiny map carefully drawn on the back of their hands, or maybe an accurate group of coordinates and a date. 

But it’s not always that easy. Not everyone is so lucky. 

_**Miya Atsumu's skin is completely spotless**_. He spends hours looking at himself in the mirror every single day, but there's nothing, not even the tiniest hint. 

Does that mean that he’s got no one to find? Is he just destined to be alone? 

_**Sakusa Kiyoomi's skin is full of dots**_ _._ Two moles above his right eyebrow, four more on his shoulders, a trail of tiny spots that start on his nape and end on his ankles, with no logical pattern. 

What do they mean? What are they trying to tell him? Maybe they mean nothing.

All his life, Atsumu has been desperately trying to find a clue. Something he's overlooked, something that tells him "you're not alone", "there's someone out there waiting for you", _“someone will love you”._

He doesn't want to give up.

All his life, Kiyoomi has been trying to connect the dots. Quite literally. 

They could be anything. They could be constellations, they could be a secret code, they could be memories from a past life. It's impossible to decipher. 

He's almost given up.

But then they meet. It's unplanned, almost accidental, they don't know what's coming. You could say it's _destiny_. 

"This is Sakusa Kiyoomi, he will be your new teammate" the coach introduces him politely, and they all welcome him. 

For a second, Atsumu's eyes meet Kiyoomi's.

And nothing happens yet, but there's this weird feeling growing inside both of them. And it goes on for several weeks, until they finally touch for the first time. 

"Hey, Omi, don't forget yer stuff!" Atsumu says, handing him his jacket. 

"Ah, thank you".

Kiyoomi reaches out to grab the jacket. Their fingers brush. 

You could say the moment lasted less than a second, or you could say it lasted forever. You'd be right either way. It's like a thin path of light in the middle of the dark.

Suddenly, all of Kiyoomi's dots are connected. Suddenly, there _is_ a pattern they both understand. An invisible line that has always been there, a secret map waiting to find the missing piece.

_**Atsumu is the last dot.** _

**Author's Note:**

> That was all! This is my first time posting my writing in English, so I'm a little nervous, but I hope it was alright! Leave some kudos if you enjoyed, or a comment if you want to share your thoughts! Bye!


End file.
